la historia de amor de hermione granger II
by OliviaVolkswagen
Summary: hermione se enamora y las cosas no salen como esperaba


Holaa volvi yo osea Olivia Volkswagen quien mas? Osea no vieron mi nombre arriba? bueno nada hace un monton no vengo aca por cuestiones de que no

Yu después de un tiempo me inspire (estuve leyendo los libros de Harry) y guala a escribir las historias otra vez de oli osea que soy yo

Hubo mucha gente mucho tiempo que era sorvente respecto a mi y criticaban mis valiosas artes plásticas de escritura osea historias de escribir que hago

Y bueno nada no sean envidiosas aca va la historia…ya aca

Que me pongo pensó hermione mientras miraba en el espejo a hermione que era la chica con cuerpo femenino, pechos y rodillas prominentes y rizos del color de la pntura color madera y/o marron

Hermione tenia expresión de no se porque no sabia

Y agarro el vestido y lo vio y dijo ya se y se lo puso porque ese era el vesrtido que se quería poner que el vestido que se quería poner era asi muy muy muy lindo y era asi: corto hasta los tobillos y enrollado asi como nubes del cielo pero de color naranja porque era un vestido obvio no iba ir vestida de nubes y con un escote muy marcado que mostraba sus abultados pechos de redondeada feminidad (véase de mujer chica que era) y tambien con las mangas que se le anudaban en el nudo de los brazos al codo con un monton de pulseras azules y celestes y rosas y marrones y amarillas y rojas envueltas en las muñecas y en los antebrazos y demás partes extremas (como de extremidades obvio) y con un cuello volcado en y abotonado en el hueso de debajo del cuello o sea lóbulo

Perfecto pensó hermione mientras se hacia un hechizo asi para maquillarse sin hacerlo con las manos pero si con la varita porque era bruja aunque no musulmana parvati que adoraba al dios musulman y o buda ala aunque tampoco francesa o sea inglesa y asi se maquillaban ahí

Y se puso los labios de un suave color añil rosa que los hacia parecer sensuakles de sexualidad a los labios de la chica que se los pinbtaba asi re bien era como re profesional maquillante

Y con un rubor que se extendia desde los cachetes hasta la sinuosa pero no por eso menos importante frente abultada

Y termino y se fue de la habitación porque tenia que encontrarse con su pareja que era la que lo hjabia invitado al baile para bailar e ir con ella al baile a bailar: draco malfoy que habvia admitido su amor por ella porque la amaba y ella era hermione.

Y bueno se fue de la habitación porque no iba a bailar en La hjabitacion porque ahí no había muisica y tenia que ir al baile donde si había para bailar con draco su nuevo novio rubion.

Entocnes bajo a la sala común que estaba abajo para encontrarse con su novio draco que la esperaba ahi y quew estaba vestido con un traje negro y verde slytherin que era su casa aunque salieran porque ahi lo había mandado el sombrero en primer año cuando entraron pero todavía no eran novios porque no y draco le sonrio y le dijo

Hola le dijo el mientras ella le devolvía la sonrisa amplia de dientes blancos rectos porque sus papas eran dentistas viste

Y se fueron re contentos y los miraban todos diciendo guau salen juntos si bobo no viste que salen juntos wow no no sabia desde cuando desde el otro dia que se dijeron te amo bobo ah si ya me acuerdo gracias de nada chau

Y hermione y draco se fueron afuera al baile que era afuera osea adentro en el gran salón no afuera afuera sin vacilamientos prominentes ni resfríos

Y sonaba la musicza que era tranquila pero no como de tambores tampoco tanto ni tan melodiosa

Che hermione queres bailar con migo le dijo dfraco que la miraba atraves de la multitud

Para que voy a querer bailar con migo si vine con vos le dijo hermnion e y se fueron a bailar

Y bailaron mucho con movimientos lentos y apresurados como cuando haces pausa play pausa play mientras se abrazaban entre ellos y se mecían en los brazos del otro románticamente

Y entonces el matambrin de draco se abulto contra su túnica esmeralda y hermione lo miro con sorpresa mientras se relamía los labios pintados y una de sus manos enjoyadas seguía el compas con el traqueteo del metal y draco la miraba de cerca como diciendo veni

Vamos dijo yendo afuera y dejando el baile atrás porque ya habían bailado y no quedaba nada mas que hacer además de que a draco le abultaban los pantalones de seda natural con espirales en azabache

Hermione lo siguió sin dudar intransigencias insignificantes mientras se tomaba los volados que le caian de la cintura y se los alzaba hasta el pecho para poder corrercon mas dinamicidad en el aire frio del castillo ya que era invierno no como hace tres meses que era verano y no estaban ahí porque no había empezado el añoy draco estaba en su mansión de tres pisos y hermione en su casa de color caqui lavanda

Draco la tumbo en la cama con presurosa celeridad sin detenerse a desabrocharle el vestido que ya se le había deslizado de la silueta estrecha y curvosa debido a la agitación de correr por los pasillos para llegar ahí donde estaban

Hermione le dijo a hermione mientras deslizaba las manos por los pechos con una expresion de lujuria incomntenible como la de un malfoy mago

Que le susurro hermione al oído a migo que había revelado repentinamente su identidad causándole que se mostrara sorprendida auqnue no realmente porque ya los sospechaba debido a la forma en que caminaba que era la de migo y no de draco que iba de otra forma diferente por los pasillos del castillo donde estudiaban de dia y dormía de noche pues no eran vampiros como los cullen que no dormía y brillaban al sol aunque su interior brillaba porque eran magos sensibles de corazones brillantes que hacían magia y eran gentiles bondadosos

FIN


End file.
